


The highest Point of Intimacy

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, This is basically just unicorns riding on rainbows and shitting teddies filled with sweets, and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'On a Date' from my Destiel: 30 Days of OTP Challenge; Can be read individually.</p><p>Dean was nervous... of course he was nervous. He'd marry the most perfect man on this planet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The highest Point of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all if you didn't read the 'On a date' just know that Cas's very religious in this AU and is waiting until marriage for his first time.

God knows how Dean managed it but he did. Eight years later they are still together and there still is the silver ring on Cas's middle finger only now there is a golden one with a single diamond next to it.

Dean Winchester. The most looked up to player in their whole college year hasn't had sex in the last eight years and damn he didn't even want to - at least with people other than Castiel, but he respects his lover's belief. Anyway, they're going to marry in five days and Dean couldn't be more excited… excitement turns into nervousness when the five days turn into zero and it's suddenly only half an hour to their actual wedding… and of course then Dean thinks about how he's going to be Cas's first - and hopefully only - sexual contact. And fuck if that isn't terrifying.

Cas is beautiful all suited up and glowing with happiness, Dean can't stop looking at him, touching him, kissing him, dancing with him. He just wants him. Even though he has a lot of fun at the reception, he can't pretend to be sad when it's over and Dean and Cas head to the hotel they'll be spending this night in - until their flight goes to Paris the next day. 

Dean basically sits on Cas in the taxi. His fingers dancing over Cas's ring, lips always somehow touching his skin. Cas leans into him. 

"I love you." Dean mumbles. "So much, Cas." Cas smiles.

"I love you too, Dean." He answers, thinking that he sees the driver smile in the rear-view mirror. 

It's a miracle that they manage to get to their - honeymoon - suite both fully dressed. As soon as they're inside, Dean's kissing Cas moving them towards the bed. 

"Dean." Cas says, his voice trembling slightly as Dean starts to unbutton his shirt. Dean looks up his hands stilling against Cas's skin. 

"You okay?" Dean asks. "We don't have to…" Dean says, looking at Cas's half open shirt.

"No, Dean, I want to but…" Cas blushes. "I'm scared." Dean's hands surge up to cup Cas's face.

"You don't have to be, my love." Dean vows. "I'm gonna make you feel good. It's not gonna hurt." 

"No, I'm scared, I will not be able to please you… that you'll leave me…" Dean kisses him.

"Castiel, I feel insulted." Dean says, seeing his husband's eyes grow wide. "How could you think I'd leave you if the sex wasn't good? Were together for eight years, Cas and we haven't had sex once. I love you more than enough to propose without ever sleeping with you, don't you dare think I'd leave you if this isn't going to be as good as I imagine." Dean rubbed a thumb over Cas's cheekbone. "Also, this is gonna be fucking amazing, I'll make sure it will. I'm not letting you have a shitty first time." 

"Okay…" Cas nodded, his hands, tugging Dean's shirt from his belt. 

They soon are naked, Dean on top of Cas on the soft mattress. Dean is slowly kissing him, as slowly as he shed their clothes. He wants to make this good and that includes foreplay. Cas is worth no less than amazing. He kisses slowly down Cas's body, licking at his nipples, mapping out every unknown inch of skin with his hands and drawing the most beautiful noises from Cas. He places a soft kiss to the tip of Cas's hard cock, making the man moan deliciously loud.

"Dean." He grits out between clenched teeth. 

"Hold on, love." Dean mumbles, lips still on his lover's cock, the vibration drawing another loud moan. 

Dean then dips lower, his tongue circling Cas's hole, slicking that delicious ring of muscles. Cas moans again and then clenches the sheets as he feels Dean's tongue dip into him. Dean's surprised Cas is holding his orgasm that long. Dean's almost close from the mere taste of pure Cas on his tongue and however Cas is a virgin. 

Dean tries to be both thorough and quick, stretching Cas. He doesn't want to hurt his lover. What he hears is purely pleasure, maybe only a hiss in the beginning. 

It takes a great deal longer than with any other guy before - long before - but then Dean's slowly sliding inside Cas, both of them groaning. 

"Fuck, Cas." Dean's voice sounds strangled, knees digging into the mattress and hands tightening on Cas's hips.

"That's the plan." Cas forces out through a moan as Dean shifts a bit, feeling so wonderful inside him. "God, move." Cas groans and Dean does.

He's gentle and slow. At least at first. Watching the way Cas's dick twitch and the way his pretty blue eyes are now only a slim ring of blue around his wide black pupils. Cas's hands come up to clutch at Dean's shoulder's pulling him closer and urging him to move faster. And damn he does. Dean kisses Cas deeply and starts thrusting faster and harder, feeling himself so close and judging by the way Cas's moans sound increasingly broken he's close too. 

"Holy fuck Cas." Dean moans as he feels the slick come between them and hears Cas cry out his name, Cas's muscles clenching hard around his cock and fuck it's hot. Dean thrusts only a few more times before he spurts his semen into Cas's ass. Dean stills and stays there, lying on top of Cas, for a few minutes, kissing him softly before carefully pulling out and rolling onto the mattress next to Cas.

"And you're sure you haven't done that before?" Dean asks, staring at the ceiling, still a bit out of breath. Cas laughs breathily and Dean feels Cas's hand slipping into his. He turns his head seeing the smile on his husband's face.

"Pretty sure, yeah." He slurs. Dean rolls onto his side, bending down to kiss him again, because the blue slowly coming back into his eyes and the mess of black locks, the flushed cheeks are just too much for him. 

 

As opposed to what Dean thought they didn't turn into bunnies after that, making love as soon as you let them alone for half an hour. It was actually quite rare that they had sex. It was something special and almost holy between them. The highest point of intimacy after which secrets were spilled and vows made. Beautiful in all it's variations.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :33


End file.
